


Rivalry

by Patolemus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolemus/pseuds/Patolemus
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain had been sworn enemies since the first time they saw each other, and people had the feeling it wasn't because of their college's rivalry. So when the two take part of a friendly match between the schools before the basketball championship starts, things should go wild, right?





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you recognize belongs to DreamWorks, and unfortunately I don't own it, so it's not mine. Thank's for reading!

There were five rules you needed to know when you first started in Altea.

One, do NOT take your Ethics class with Alisha Flerman. It was boring as hell, and it ended up with you requesting a change of classes. Or suicide, whatever happened first.

Two, when you needed to find star-shaped pizza, Voltron was the place for you. The best pizza you could ever taste in your life, and if you showed your Altea student ID, Shiro would make you a nice discount.

Three, if you ever needed something, _anything_, one call to the Smith brothers and they would give it to you, of course, for a price. It was better than the black market though, that was for sure.

Four, if you wanted to survive in Altea, you needed to learn the code. If you don't... well, there were other places to go to college.

(Here, you might wonder _what_ _was the cod_e, but that's kind of the purpose of learning it).

And five—now, please remember this because it is the most important rule—, if you ever join the basketball team you need to be prepared for everything. And by everything, we're talking about _everything_.

That was the list each first-year was given the first day of school, provided by the second-years. Another silly tradition of the school, one may say. The students called it survival.

Initially, there were only four rules, but that changed when Lance McClain got accepted into Altea. Since the day he laid foot in the building, things went wild.

The guy had it all. He was handsome, his grades were top of his class, funny and charming, and he was athletic. During his first year, he had joined the basketball team, and just the year after that he was named captain. Now, three years later, and about to graduate, that hadn't changed. Since he was promoted to captain of the basketball team, the school had won tons of awards, and the team had reached an almost profesional level. Nobody could beat them, and they had won every single cup they had participated in... except when the Galras were there two.

Daibazaal, alias Galra. Altea's rival since the moment it was found. The two institutions were built at opposite sides of Boston, and they had competed for the first place in practically everything since day one. That was another rule, one that wasn't given in the list the first day: if you see a Galra, you crush them—and yes, that was something Allura Altea, Altea's director, had said herself during her speech at the beginning of the year.

It was kind of an unspoken rule, but things got pretty messy when a fight between Alteans and Galras broke up. That had been the deal since the beginning, and some enterprises decided to hire people from only one of the universities to avoid conflict between employees. Lance's arrival to Altea only made that not-healthy rivalry grow. The reason? Keith Kogane.

What Lance was in Altea, Keith was it in Galra, even if he didn't want it. Keith was handsome, had astounding grades, everybody liked him even with his sly thong and general awkwardness, and he was hellishly athletic as well. In fact, he was Galra's basketball team-captain, and the reason of Altea and Galra being fifty-fifty in relation to the National Basketball College Championship (NBCC for short). He was, too, Lance's sworn enemy. No one could tell exactly how, but those two had gotten in each other's bad side before even talking to each other.

It wasn't as if there were no friendships between Alteans and Galras, it just wasn't common. It was respected, but that was it. For example, Katie Holt, aka Pidge, was best friends with Hunk Garret, even when she was Altea's technological genius (no kidding, that girl was twenty and already in her last year of college), and Hunk was Galra's best engineer, awarded by Lotor Daibazaal himself during his first year in Galra even if he was actually studying gastronomy and he was an engineer for fun. Apparently, Pidge and Hunk knew each other from high school, and no one had ever dared to say anything about their friendship.

But even with the not so civilized relationship between Altea and Galra, it was surprising how bad Lance and Keith could get. It was almost as if they knew how to get inside the other's skin. It could be actually frightening to see, and most of the times someone had to call them off—read: forcefully break them apart—before they killed each other.

With basketball was no different. Every time the Galras and Alteans faced each other in a basketball match, things got to another level entirely. Both teams were now used to all those PEP talks about 'we can't let them win, because we're better than that. And if _he_ wins, I'll make sure you spend a week in the court after training hours'.

Key word: he.

It was no secret that Lance and Keith used basketball as another method to compete and prove who was better, and they had no remorse in using his team to do so.

The only ones who didn't seem phased by that were, ironically, Pidge and Hunk. The girl was Lance's best friend, and Hunk was the closest thing to a friend to Keith. Those two were probably the only ones who could make the basketball stars forget the rivalry between colleges. Lance and Hunk were best friends too (how was that possible with his rivalry to all Galra was still a mystery), and Pidge got fairly well with Keith (the boy was a nerd in the inside).

And well, there was always Shiro. He was Keith's older brother, so they obviously got along even if the older one was a former Altea student. Shiro was in fair terms with Hunk too, and even Lotor. But that was probably because he had gotten him his prosthetic arm after that car crush he had years ago, when Keith was only seventeen years old.

That one had been quite a handful. Shiro was studying astronomy, and was hoping to become an astronaut one day, but after the accident... well, that dream dissipated, and he found another passion: star-shaped pizza. He had started as a part-time waiter in Gino's to keep him busy after the accident, but he soon got promoted to chef and in the end he bought the place, and changed the name. Voltron had become the best place to get pizza in town, and it only took Shiro three years. A lot of people had asked him where he had gotten such a name, but he never said a word, only that it was an inner joke between friends.

But back to the topic, Lance and Keith. Even when they had friends in common, they never got along, anyone with a pair of eyes could sea that. You didn't even need to have a great sight, people with glasses could tell too. Those two snapped at the mere sight of the other, and the only place when they could fight without punches and violence was the basketball court. There was still passive-aggressiveness, but at least no one got really hurt. Most of the time.

That was the reason behind Allura's sudden eagerness to make the two teams play a friendly match before the beginning of the championship, or at least that was the official reason. The real one though... well, let's just say it involved sheets and a mattress... and Lotor Daibazaal somewhere in between of those other two. But none of this the students needed to know.

The thing was, now Altea and Galra were half-forced into a basketball match. Normally, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, the two teams had had countless of encounters before, but there were tons of people watching them at the time—preventing the two team captains to kill each other. Now, it was just gonna be them, Pidge and Hunk, who never missed a single match, and Coran, Altea's basketball coach. Altea was hosting, so it was only fitting.

Right now, Altea's basketball team, the Lions—aka Paladins—, were waiting in the court for the Marmorians, most known as Blades. If you hadn't guessed it by now, that was Galra's basketball team.

"C'mon, what's taking them so long? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago..." muttered Lance McClain, passing around the court, sending glances to the giant clock on the wall. What was going on? Keith wasn't one to be late. Had something happened?

"Don't worry Lance, it's probably nothing." again, Pidge was always in time to calm her friend down. "Now, please sit down before you make a hole in the floor. Allura would be pissed, after that tantrum of yours to replace it." Lance of course, didn't have the courtesy of looking ashamed of it.

'_Well, at least he's consistent..._' though Pidge, going back to her robotic's assignment, Rover.

"Why are you so worried? Wanna know if they died in the way here so they can't compete?" it was meant as a joke, but Lance didn't quite take it that way.

"Don't you even think about that, Ryan! How can you say such a thing?" he may have been competitive, but Lance was also a man of honor, and if he was gonna win, he would do it fairly.

"Geez, calm down Lance, it was just a joke..." the captain of the Paladins didn't say anything, and just stared intensely at Kinkade.

"You'll stay the rest of the week an hour after practice." Lance then turned around, leaving no space for arguments. Ryan, having been in the team for three years now, knew there was no point in trying to make Lance change his mind. If there was one thing he and Keith Kogane shared, was their stubbornness. So, instead of wasting his breath, the shooting guard of the team just sighed in defeat.

Altea's basketball team had, as every other basketball team, five titular players; Ryan Kinkade was the shooting guard. He was the one who usually defended, and was able to make long shots. James Griffin was the small forward, who was known for making aggressive approaches to the basket when he was in possession of the ball, and he usually made cuts to the basket in efforts to get a shot opening.

Matt Holt, Pidge's older brother, was the power forward, who alongside the center were called 'front courts'. The center's position belonged to Curtis Copperfield. They were the team's primary rebounders or shot blockers, and they received passes to take inside shots.

And finally, there was Lance. He was the point guard, the leader of the team on the court. He had substantial ball handling skills, as the position required, and he usually facilitated the team during a play.

There were other five team members who weren't titular, but given that they were there for a friendly match, they weren't really needed. And let's face it, no one would sacrifice their free Saturday morning in watching a non-important match when they could rather sleep until noon.

Well, no one except Pidge and Hunk. But those two were essentially nuts, so they weren't accepted into the 'normal' terms.

Anyways, back to the matter in question: Keith was late (OK, so not only Keith was late—there were the four other members of Galra's basket team—, but Lance was only worried about the team's captain).

"Don't start with your mother hen act. I'll call him." as always, Pidge was Lance's salvation.

"What's into you, Lance? This isn't the first time they're late, but you've never got this worried before." James, as always, needed to know what was going on with his team leader. Some might call it freak control. He called it common sense. After that summer camp where he had rolled up the entire team two years ago, Griffin wasn't taking any chances.

"It's just... I don't know, they shouldn't be this late, that's all." Lance shrugged, not bothering to elaborate. Unfortunately, that wasn't something unseen with Lance McClain. He tended to be vague with his ideas sometimes. It was awful when that happened to him in the middle of a match. He would just gesture and point at things—mostly the ball, one of his team members and the basket loop—, and yell from one to three words, assuming the others would understand.

Obviously, most of the time they didn't. It had taken quite a while for them to get used to his leader's antics, that was for sure.

Suddenly, Pidge's face lit up. She had been waiting for Keith to pick up.

"Keith, where are you? We're waiting for ya' guys, and Lance's starting to panic... nah, nothing serious, just Lance being Lance... yeah, Coran's already here, though I haven't seen Allura since yesterday... uh-huh, I'll tell him, don't worry... OK, just hurry up before he explodes, y'know I hate having to clean that up... OK, bye." and after that weird conversation, of which half of it was unheard, and the other half was mostly more weird stuff—like, why was Allura Altea even brought up into the conversation?—, Pidge hung up. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes. Said he made a stop to buy something in the store." again, no one stopped to dwell on the 'he' instead of 'them'. They were painfully used to act based on the Baldes' captain's behavior.

"That idiot... he's gonna here me up, he'll see... how could he? Like it was for granted, that son of his lovely mother, I'll teach him a lesson..." and Lance started to pace again, this time muttering about things the others didn't want to know under his breath.

"Do you think he's finally gone completely bunkers? For real now?" whispered Curtis to Matt, who just shrugged.

"I have no idea, and I've known Lance for a while now, so that's something." that was certainly true. Lance and the Holt were neighbors since the McClain family moved to the States from Cuba, when Lance was seven years old. Matt was his same age, and Pidge was three years old. Though, that hadn't stop her from playing with them. She had been smart since the day she was born, and she acted upon it every single day of her life. That was probably the reason behind Pidge's stubbornness in playing with Lance and Matt instead of with Cleo or Danny, Lance's younger siblings. Hell, Pidge could have been friends with Veronica and Louis if she had wanted to, but probably she didn't because of Matt.

"With Lance, you could never know. But if he hasn't started with the Spanish curses, then it's all good." Curtis decided to take Pidge's words, and let his captain be. She was sorta right, anyways. When Lance was mad and he started to curse or speak in Spanish, it was the cue for people to _leave_. If you could find a bomb-prove shelter, even better.

Just when Pidge was about to stand up and yank Lance's ear to shut him up, the gymnasium doors opened, revealing the not so fashionably late Galra team.

They hadn't even made it through the doors when Lance was in front of them.

"What took you so long?! We were supposed to start more than half an hour ago!"

"Lance..."

"I thought you'd been mugged in the way here or something, I was worried sick!"

"Lance..."

"Normally, I wouldn't worry this much, but it's Saturday morning, there's nothing to keep you busy on Saturday mornings beside sleep, and we both know you don't do sleeping when you have a basket match! And even if you stopped by the store, it shouldn't have taken you so long!" and Lance could have go on and on, but Keith decided to shut him up once and for all.

"LANCE!" the Altean stopped talking, and finally looked at Keith's face, instead of mothering Keith like he usually did. "Can you stop acting like an idiot an listen to me?"

"Don't ask for things he can't do, Keith." Pidge didn't even look up from Rover.

"OK, Pidge that was just rude." peaked Lance, pouting.

"Your existence is rude." she said, coming closer because she knew what was coming.

"My existence is the best thing that happened in your life!"

"Can't be so sure about that..." and of course, he had to intervene.

"Shut it, Keith!"

"Hey, why are you yelling at me now!"

Pidge took that sign as a cue to step away, and sit back on her bench with Rover. Not that those two would notice, of course.

"Because you started!"

"No, I just said tha..."

"Nuh-uh, you can't take it back now!"

"But Lance..."

"Nope, I won't listen!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Don't curse, you little fucker, we don't do that in this motherfucking court!"

"You just cursed, asshole!"

"Yeah well, this is my court, I can do whatever the hell I wanna do!"

"Don't let Allura hear that, or she'll kill you..." muttered Hunk, who had gone directly to Pidge the moment Lance and Keith started to argue.

"Shut up, Hunk!" the boy didn't even flinch when the two yelled at him. Unfortunately, that was the common outcome of every time they started a fight.

"Why does this always have to end up like this? Why every. Single. Time?" at the sight of a hopeless Hunk, Keith and Lance seemed to calm down.

"Sorry man." Lance had the decency of looking somewhat ashamed for the first time that day.

"Yeah, got a bit carried away." Keith looked more or less the same as Lance, but better not let them know that.

"A bit carried away?" Hunk crossed his arms, and both captains winced slightly, sending quick glances at each other before looking back at Hunk. "A bit carried away like that time you blew up my kitchen?" Lance and Keith flinched again.

"Oh, I remember that day. Still don't know how you two idiots did it..." hummed Matt, remembering that incident occurred many years ago.

"Not helping, Matt." muttered Lance, and Matt's eyes widened as he let out a small 'sorry'.

"You know we were sorry—we _are_ sorry!" Lance didn't mind Keith's elbow connecting with his side, as he had probably saved his life. "And we paid for it!"

"And we got you that nice set of knifes." intervened Keith, trying to sweeten Hunk in an attempt of preventing their murder.

"Those were really nice knifes, Hunk." apparently, Pidge was feeling merciful—or she pitied them, whatever it was—, because she patted Hunk in the back. That seemed to do the trick, as the bigger figure sighed and seemed to deflate, all his anger flooding away in one go.

"OK, but just because the knifes were really useful." Hunk mumbled, sitting back with Pidge. Lance and Keith sighed in relieve, small smiles appearing on their faces.

"Hey, do y'all know what just happened?" whispered Ryan to the Galras, who shook their heads in respond. They were as clueless as them.

Galra's basketball team, besides Keith, had four other titular players as well. Keith was, like Lance, the point guard, and Antok Kouye was the shooting guard. He was too, one of the few people Keith considered something like friends.

The small forward and power forward were, respectively, Thace Dallius and Ulaz Abbott, and the center position was taken by a guy named Regris. Just Regris. He never gave up a name, and no one ever had he balls to ask for it.

"Anyways, are you gonna answer my question?" Lance picked back at his previous conversation with Keith, who could only roll his eyes. Was he for real?

"I told Pidge to tell you!"

"I did, he's just stupid enough to not understand what I said." the girl rolled his eyes, back with Rover.

"Don't make this harder than it already is, Katie..." Matt shuddered under his sister's stare, and decided to preserve his life and talk to Keith instead. "Why don't you just tell him? It won't hurt anyone."

The Baldes' captain sighed, and glanced back at his 'sworn enemy'.

"Like you already know, I passed by the store to grab something for lunch because they were closing early today, that's all." Keith shrugged, but Lance was having none of it.

"We're gonna have a talk about that later, you have been warned Kogane." staring blankly at Lance's finger, Keith just raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that, McClain..." but before they could start an argument again, Antok decided to intervene.

"Are we gonna play or was I dragged here for nothing? Because I would love to go back to bed if I can." neither Keith nor Lance seemed ashamed of their little—not really little at all—_talk_, but that was something usual for them.

"I'll get the ball." and James went over to Coran, who had fallen asleep. Bastard... "Hey, Coach, wake up! Lance and Keith finally finished they're... thing, whatever that was." the last part was muttered under his breath, and fortunately for him, no one else heard it.

Coran seemed to finally come back to life, as he stood up and walked over the two teams.

"You're done already? I thought it would take more for you too to calm down... well, it's better this way." the other twelve people in the room deadpanned at his words. Of course...

Even if they were rivals, the Blades spent enough time with Coran to know most of his antics. Unfortunately, that also meant they were in no ways surprised with that outcome.

"I'm surprised I didn't think it would end up this way..." Thace said under his breath, rolling his arms.

"It's Coran, what were you expecting?" responded Antok in the same way.

Coran Altea was Allura's uncle and godfather. He was one of the people Allura trusted the most. He was too, Lance's uncle as well.

What, you weren't expecting that? Let's go back a little bit.

Lance was from Cuba. His mother and his father were Cubans as well. But his mother was Alfor and Coran's adopted sister. Her father found her in an orphanage when he travelled to Cuba for vacations, and he fell in love with her. With his wife, they filled the papers needed and brought her back to the States with them.

When she was old enough she went back to Cuba, looking for her roots, but she never lost contact with his adopted family, and when the McClain moved to the States, Alfor and Coran were the first ones to know. Allura was already sixteen years old, older than any of the McClain kids, but she connected immediately with Lance. And now, seventeen years later, that hadn't changed.

Lance was actually the reason behind the new program Altea had started when he applied for a place at the university—he may be the director's cousin, but he was still playing by the rules, basically because almost no one knew Allura and him were family—. Lance wanted to study criminology and ballistics and, hopefully, get a job at the FBI. Allura, who had taken over Altea when Alfor retired, made a special division, to _try it out_ she said (read: she created a whole division because her cousin had mentioned not going to Altea because there wasn't an option for a criminology career), and Lance made it into the program with top marks. It was experimental for the first two years, but now it was an established program in Altea.

But back to the matter in question, the match was finally about to start after almost an hour of _setbacks_. It could've been worse, they had all seen worse.

Hunk was on the grades, waving two posters. One was cheering on Galra, and the other on Altea. Supposedly, Pidge was going to wave Galra's poster (they loved ironies), but she found Rover to be a lot more interesting.

Coran was in the middle of the court, the ball in his hands and ready to throw it in the air to start the match. The two teams were spread across the court, looking at the ball, Coran, the other team, their own teammates, and back to the ball.

"Alright, I want a fair game. You know what will happen if I see bites again!" Coran warned, and Matt smiled sheepishly. That had been a hell of a wild match...

After that, Coran used the whistle, and threw the ball in the air. The game had begun.

Lance, being taller than Keith, managed to grab the ball before the other could do it, giving Altea de initial upper hand. Lance passed the ball to Ryan, who started running towards the center and then tossed it to Matt. The power forward was already halfway into the Blades' side of the court, and jumped to land a shot... only for the ball to be intercepted by Antok, who tossed it back to Keith.

"Damn." breathed Matt, going back to his previous position, looking for another shot.

"You'll have to do better than that to win, McClain." said Keith as he passed by Lance's side, the ball already in Regris' hands.

"Cariño, I'm just getting started." then the Paladins' captain threw a daring wink, obviously mocking Keith.

"Here we go." said Thace, a resigned smile on his face. Of course his pleas for a peaceful morning weren't listened by anyone, that was just his luck. He just wanted to go back to bed...

"Save your pretty names for later Lance, maybe you won't be so eager to use them then." and with that, the game started again.

The first point was for the Blades, courtesy of Ulaz and that nice free throw of his.

In basketball, points could be accumulated by making field goals that were equivalent to two or three points, or free throws, that marked one point. If a player made a field goal from within the three-point line, the player would score two points. If the player made a field goal from beyond the three-point line, the player would score three points. The whole thing was to record the most points possible, and the one who got more points at the end of the game, preferably without killing the other team, won.

Ulaz was clapped in the back by the rest of his team, and Lance took the moment of distraction to motion something to his own partners.

"We're gonna go with the Wolf Strategy. You know what to do." he whispered in James' ear, and he nodded before passing it the message to Curtis, who told Matt and Ryan. They were ready to change that score board.

The Wolf Strategy was a simple two-one-two formation, with a few twists here and there. It was mainly to confuse the other team, leaving Ryan, the best large range shooter, the opportunity to hit the ball.

We're gonna skip the actual match, because it was more or less the same that happened every time the Paladins and the Blades faced each other on the court. The only thing you, dear reader, _need _to know, it that the Paladins won.

Not an uncommon outcome, Altea and Galra were pretty even for the Championship for a reason, but Lance was happier than usual.

"Yes! I told you that you would regret it, Mullet! Now you have to make dinner." he said, casually placing an arm on Keith's shoulders.

"Why do you think I went to the store earlier? I don't know how to cook stew." Keith's smirk was victorious, and it appeared the moment Lance's smile dropped.

"You were gonna make me cook anyways, weren't you?" Lance didn't need an answer, as he separated himself from Keith to look at him. "Sneaky little bastard..."

"Like you could ever hate me, babe." it was Keith's turn to wink at Lance, only this time, it was a flirty one.

"Guess I've grown used to your slyness, amor." Lance smiled softly and placed a quick kiss on the other's cheek.

Fucking _what_?!

Nobody could believe what they were hearing. Well, nobody but Hunk, Pidge, Matt and Coran. They were doing just fine, not giving a damn about what they were witnessing right now. Like, _what the_ _actual fuck was happening_?

"So this was that secret boyfriend of yours." Antok broke the silence, and Lance quirked an eyebrow at Keith, smirk back on his face.

"I didn't know we were a secret. You wound me, Keith."

"We aren't. Just because I was almost hit by a bus before I could tell you who it was doesn't mean I wasn't going to, Antok." bad thing to say, because Lance's mother hen senses kicked in almost immediately.

"_You what_?! Why the heck didn't you tell me?! Was it today? That's why you were late right, not because you got caught up on the store, am I right? Answer me, Keith Kogane or I swear I'll take you to the hospital right now, and Krolia won't be happy to know her son almost got killed _again_!" Keith sighed tiredly, looking pointedly at Antok like saying 'see what you just did? Now he lost his shit'.

"Could you calm down for a second, Lance? Pretty please? For me." that last one seemed to work, because Lance stopped going hysterical to look at him. "Now, did you see me acting strange during the match? Like I was hurt anywhere?" Lance shook his head. "Exactly. Yes, It happened today, and yes, that's the reason we were late. But nothing happened, so there's no need for hospitals. Or calling my mom, for that matter." Keith frowned a little at the mention of her mother, not really wanting her to know.

Lance seemed to consider it, and giving Keith a quick look to make sure there were no injuries, he finally nodded.

"Alright, but you better be telling the truth, or I won't just tell Krolia, but Shiro as well. And you know what will happen then." the look on Keith's face told everyone that they didn't want to know that.

"Could someone explain how is it that you two don't hate each other? Please?" Curtis raised a hand, trying to get someone to explain _what the fuck was happening because nothing was making sense anymore._

"Wait, you didn't know Keith and Lance were dating?" Coran, as always, was a blessing and a curse.

"Have been since high school." pointed out Hunk, which only made things even more confusing. When had that happened, now?

Then, it was time for them to explain that yes, not only Pidge and Hunk had gone to high school together, but Matt, Lance and Keith too. They had become friends there, and Keith had asked Lance out for prom a few weeks before their graduation. They had been a happily gay couple ever since, and even moved in together in their second year of college.

And that supposed rivalry? It was just teasing. Before starting dating, the two had the habit of try and annoy the other as much as they could, and after becoming boyfriends they didn't find a reason to stop. It was fun, and it was kind of the reason they were together now.

"I feel like an idiot." said Ulaz, breaking the silence that had formed once the story was finished.

"Well yeah, you're not the only one." snorted James, still trying to process that his captain was actually in love with his supposed sworn enemy. All his life was starting to shatter, like, what was their purpose as a team if not make the Galra's basketball team—specially their captain's—life impossible? He was going through an existencial crisis here!

"Now that we cleared that out, can we go? Because apparently I have to cook stew, and that thing takes quite some time to be ready." said Lance, looking expectantly at Keith.

"Yeah, you look a bit tired. I'll call Shiro so he has a pizza for us to take home, 'kay? And I'll help you with the stew." answered Keith, the rest of the people gathered at the gymnasium forgotten.

"You won't burn my kitchen again."

"That was a one time thing, and I said I was sorry." they sounded like they had had that conversation before.

"I still haven't figured out how you managed to burn the kitchen with water. I mean, how's that even possible?" but even when Keith groaned, telling him something about how annoying he was, they were both smiling.

They were an odd couple, that was for sure. But somehow, they seemed to work together.


End file.
